


welcome to the madness

by chasing_kites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Electricity, Electrocution, F/M, Gingerrose - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Masochism, Missing Scene, Pain, Painplay, Post-TLJ, Prison, UST, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: А вы перчаточку-то, снимите. Хакс не снял и теперь мучается. БУ!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Kudos: 7





	1. 1. Инквизитор

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: доблестным праматерям пейринга, ценителям коричных булочек и бдсма, познавшим радость джинджерроуз до того, как это стало мейнстримом, точнее, аж 16 декабря 2017 года XD
> 
> ***  
> Больные ублюдки в развес и россыпью. Обоснуй - какой обоснуй? (ц) К тому же, в каждом фэндоме должен быть фанфик с таким названием. Отабек стягивает с Юры перчатку, зубами. WAT? Все каноны - один метаканон. И безумия хватит на всех.
> 
> В саду рыжих роз да расцветут все цветы. Невычитано, но раз мир требует рыжих роз, то мы, волхвы имбирных печенек и розовых масел, несём свои подношения к первой звезде (сиречь вырезанным сценам из ТЛЖ). Come to the dark side, we have gingerrose. БУ очень БУ, должна быть ещё одна глава (хотя бы).

Что бы там ни было, но он уже решил. Она будет гореть. Он сам её сожжёт, этими самыми руками разведёт костёр, бросит её в огонь, будет смотреть, как пламя сжирает её тело, слой за слоем проникает под кожу, лижет её ласково и до черноты, и та сворачивается от жара тонкими хрупкими завитками — протяни руку и сожми их в кулаке, и всё растрескается, рассыплется прахом.

Она сама вся рассыплется, обратится прахом, но не посмеет больше его потревожить. А ну прочь, прочь из моих мыслей! — Хакс почти кричит, но получается только хрип. Он будто разом и онемел, и оглох, и только этот огонь внутри… Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть, дойти бы только до своей каюты, до освежителя…

Он бы побежал — но генералам не пристало бегать. Но, кажется, в это мгновение Хакс больше не генерал — и он бежит, пока никто из подчинённых не видит (остаётся только надеяться, что казнь достаточно отвлечёт операторов камер слежения) — пока воздух вокруг него раскрывается тошнотворным сладковатым запахом жжёной плоти, а кончики пальцев точно погружены в раскалённую лаву, и кожа бы слезла с них вихрами обожжённой хрусткой стружки — если бы не перчатки.

Перчатки — его спасение и его погибель. Слишком толстые, чтобы укус девчонки мог нанести хоть какой-то урон — слишком тонкие, чтобы сдержать весь этот внезапный огонь. Место укуса саднит и ноет, но это не та боль, которую Хакс знает. Это другое — мутное, безобразное, дикое — то, что находится под запретом. Всегда находилось там — и будет находиться и впредь! Это вязкое марево обострённых реакций, непокорного, словно чужого — тела, верной машины, решившейся на внезапный и болезненный бунт, стоило только нужному триггеру сорвать с резьбы все эти тщательно выстроенные системы собственной безопасности и рациональности.

Тело больше не слушает доводов разума, но вторит больным, загнанным в угол эмоциям — которые теперь напирают под перчатками, напирают под одеждой, готовы выплеснуться из своего заточения, вырваться наружу и испепелить всё вокруг. О, она непременно будет гореть. Потому что он не будет гореть в одиночестве. И всё «Превосходство» тоже сгорит вместе с ним.

И «Превосходство» ведь сгорает. Пока Хакс раз за разом прокручивает в голове злосчастный укус и не может выгнать нахалку из своей головы — всё сгорает. А Хакс не может не видеть перед собой как в замедленной съёмке её мягкую смуглую кожу, такую нежную, такую беззащитную — которую так легко поранить, так легко изукрасить кровавым узором, и хочется прикоснуться к ней тем сильнее, чем яростнее её взгляд, чем нетерпимее, злее она на него смотрит.

Как же она смотрит — не отворачиваясь, нагло — осознавая собственную правоту, истинность, цельность — цель. Целеустремлённая, всепоглощающая злоба. Во имя мировой справедливости, конечно же! Почему-то от этой мысли пальцы в перчатках начинают дрожать как-то по-особенному. Вырвать, выломать, вытравить эту справедливость… Выкрутить своими собственными руками, в перчатках или без.

Потому что нельзя позволить этому взгляду быть здесь — и сжигать всё вокруг. О, Хакс слишком хорошо знает этот взгляд. Но он так редок! И становится всё реже. И это хорошо — его необходимо полностью уничтожить. Пусть глубоко внутри, там, за семью паролями, где не действуют законы и рамки, в зоне запретной и глубоко упрятанной, — там Хакс жаждет вновь увидеть хотя бы подобие этой ярости, окунуться в неё сполна, чувствовать ласкающее прикосновение этой ненависти ко всему своему телу… Медленное, обжигающее осознание злобы и цели.

И вот нескладная девчонка из Сопротивления (и что только за отребье они набирают?), такая абсурдная в форме Первого Порядка, смеет смотреть на него не пустым озлобленным взглядом, как этот её дружок, нет — смеет смотреть на него оценивающе. Осуждающе, но так, что от этого спиралью крутит мышцы внутри, хочется докоснуться до неё, заземлиться — утонуть в этом взгляде.

У неё на шее болтается дурацкая сентиметальная бирюлька на проволоке — ах, он бы нашёл ей хорошее применение. Хочется придушить девчонку прямо здесь, невзирая на Фазму с её страстью к кровавым расправам, невзирая ни на кого — затянуть проволоку медленно, упиваясь тем, как смуглое лицо мерзавки будет наливаться кровью, багроветь, синеть, затем почернеет… Какие она при этом станет издавать хрипящие, свистящие звуки… Хакс шумно выдыхает, хватает ртом воздух, не может отделаться от картины, нарисованной его воображением, — но не может не смотреть на нарушительницу своего спокойствия.

Это ощущение истовой праведности, бесстрашной до безрассудства и такой — знакомой… Хакс ведь не может забыть самого себя. Никогда бы не смог забыть — как сам смотрел этим взглядом, как готов был на всё пойти ради того, чтобы осуществить свои замыслы, чтобы выгрызть себе право на жизнь. Раз за разом вспоминает об этом, обновляя барьеры, упрочняя защиту разума от собственного тела, чтобы только не… Не узнать себя в ком-то ещё, как сейчас.

Узнаванием прошивает как электрическим разрядом, как молниями Верховного Лидера, на максимальной мощности, до обугливания. Кажется, из-под шинели вот-вот повалит смрадный дым. Тело выкручивает дугой острого, невозможного в этой боли наслаждения. Проклятые перчатки. Он же почти почувствовал — её злобу, её зубы, её гнев! Праведный до дрожи слезинок на кончиках её ресниц, и оттого такой вкусный, от которого кружит голову до искр, до такого желанного безумия, и ведёт, так ведёт, что невозможно устоять, сохранить равновесие — остаётся только упасть. И Хакс падает, падает, падает…

И расколовшееся «Превосходство» разрывается на части вокруг так же, как Хакса самого разрывает изнутри. Он кричит сорванным до визга голосом и закатывает глаза от мощи этого заряда, не в силах совладать со слепящей вспышкой — свет снаружи и внутри, всюду его накрывает этим маревом — но затем вокруг наступает благословенная тьма.

Где-то далеко всё взрывается, но этот отсек ещё не затронут последствиями столкновения, только дрожь проходит по полу и стенам, Хакс не знает точно причины — то ли потому, что кто-то непостижимым образом сумел разрушить «Превосходство» — то ли потому, что повержен он сам, и больше никакие ментальные барьеры не удержат, не упрячут, не остановят…

Но почему-то при этом он совсем не чувствует себя поверженным. Это тоже ведь хорошо знакомое чувство, которое Хакс искренне изо всех сил ненавидит, но сейчас он ненавидит вовсе не себя — но одну определённую девчонку с очень острыми зубами.

В вены затекает жидкий огонь, впрыскивается потоками рваными и ранящими, как иглы, огромные, ржавые иглы, на концах которых — не свет, но чёрный мутный яд, расползается пятнами злости, узнавания, непокорности… И среди яда — упрямое, не растворяется, не плавится, не исчезает — наглое, широкоскулое лицо — дерзкая девчонка глядит на него со всем омерзением, на которое только способна. И совсем не боится.

О, как же хорошо он знает этот взгляд — никогда не забывал. Всю свою жизнь — дрался до крови — до последней, а не до первой; пусть без сил, без Силы, без особых умений, родословных, протекций — на одной только злости. Он добьётся своего. Злости и целеустремлённости. Ослепительной, звериной необузданной… Возбуждающей.

Злости, от которой всё тело раз за разом выворачивает наизнанку, костьми наружу, чтобы ранить, резать, пронзать всех вокруг — от этой злости каждый мускул, каждую мышцу перекручивает будто спиралью, и только несколько слоёв форменной одежды, глухой плотной ткани способны сдержать этот распад — не полураспад, но окончательное растворение. Очистительный огонь.

Хакс физически ощущает, как его разрывает на атомы, что за проклятое наваждение, добраться бы только до каюты, встать в освежитель как есть, в одежде, выкрутить воду до самого отупляющего холода из возможных — но каюты больше нет, и «Превосходства» больше нет тоже, и казнь… А состоялась ли казнь? Хакса сбрасывает с палубы новой ударной волной — и никто не смог бы точно сказать, было это его собственное возбуждение или очередной взрыв.


	2. 2. Испытатель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> БУ усиливается!

За взрывом наступает коронация и синяки на шее — так случается, когда приветствуешь нового Верховного Лидера без достойного рвения. А сразу за коронацией — Крайт.

Казнь отменяется, казнь сама себя отменяет в огне разрушенного «Превосходства», но вот надолго ли затишье? И где грянет новая буря? Крайт слепит глаза солнцем и солью, они почти дожали остатки сопротивленцев, но через многократное приближение в камерах Хакс узнаёт упрямое лицо девчонки, несущейся предателю наперерез. Словно она — спасает вовсе не своего безалаберного дружка, а оказывает крупную услугу Первому Порядку.

Словно она оказывает услугу лично Хаксу. За всё хорошее. Руки в перчатках нехарактерно потеют, кожу тянет непривычно и горячо. Хакс по привычке отдаёт приказы, чтобы только как-то отвлечься от затапливающих тело ощущений, но Рен не оставляет ему и этой отдушины — перекрикивает каждый его приказ своим, впечатывает мощным ударом Силы в стенку командного пункта, и Хакс в кои-то веки иррационально, злобно радуется нахлынувшей резкой боли.

Голову раскалывает на части, подчинённые исподлобья смотрят с почти что сочувствием — да за такие взгляды Хакс бы всех их казнил на месте! Но боль заглушает всё прочее — пытается заглушить. Камеры наводятся на раздолбанное ведро с болтами, которое в Сопротивлении почитают за боевой транспорт — девчонка губами щупает лицо предателя, и эта картина лазером выжигается у Хакса под веками пылающим клеймом. Останутся шрамы. У него не получится это развидеть.

Палец фантомно и остро ноет, дико тянется к панели управления — всё взорвать, всё! Но и в этом ему опять мешает Рен, исходит на невиданную прежде никем из них истерику, приказывает стрелять в Скайуокера до упора, и Хаксу вдруг тоже хочется — выстрелить. Но не в Скайуокера. Не в задорно кружащий над их головами Сокол, нет, отнюдь.

Рен выходит на поверхность Крайта, и Хакс едва удерживает себя в руках, чтобы не покончить со всем здесь и сейчас. Это муторное безумие подступает к самому горлу, булькает и нашёптывает незнакомое, душит вместе с тугим воротником получше любых захватов Силы, до хруста сжимает трахею, выбивает из лёгких весь воздух — заставляет скулить по-звериному, тонко и жалко. Так, что не слышно за взрывами.

Они проиграли, потому что Сопротивление вновь улизнуло.

Они проиграли, потому что повелись на обманный манёвр. Как дети малые.

Хакс и рад бы хотя бы себе объяснить всё простым и понятным «Это всё Рен». Но это не всё — Рен. Это и его заслуги тоже привели к тому, что после череды проигранных битв и бессмысленной колготни между невыносимо отвратительными планетами, полными сопротивленческих отродий и им сочувствующих, сейчас его тащат те самые «победители». Тащат по удивительно затхлой, на честном слове держащейся полуразваленной базе бывших Повстанцев, а он даже не сопротивляется своим конвоирам.

На этой планете солнечный жар перемешивается с зашкаливающей влажностью, и физически условия настолько нестерпимо ужасны, что мозг отказывается размышлять о причинах, в итоге по сумме всех действий приведших к проигрышу.

Хакс мелочно радуется редким моментам мыслительного отдыха — в голове гулко ухает ватная пустота и белый шум, от жары невозможно соображать совсем, глазам вдобавок до рези больно смотреть на свет, и только красные лазерные точки прицелов кажутся отчего-то чуть ли не успокаивающими. Дружелюбными. Почти родными.

Его конвоируют куда-то вглубь извилистой паршивой затхлости, и низкие коридоры постепенно наливаются благодатной тьмой — аж глаза отдыхают после нескончаемых циклов холодного корабельного света. Глухие закоулки приветливо кишат чем-то шуршащим, липким и без сомнения заразным.

Хакс сам себе удивляется: не таким он в редкие минуты отдыха воображал своё будущее спокойствие и почивание на заслуженных лаврах. Ох не таким. Так отчего же его не выворачивает наизнанку от отвращения? Даже испытать его — и то не остаётся сил.

У его новой клетки редко расставленные ржавые прутья, откуда-то с потолка издевательски мелодично накрапывает коричневая, непрозрачная вода. Вряд ли даже вода. Дверные петли скрипят натужно и хрипло — но всё лучше, чем его собственный голос, окончательно сорванный во время последней атаки, отчаянных команд, призывов к эвакуации, бессмысленного отказа от сдачи противнику, самоубийственной стойкости до последнего…

Всё это оказалось бесполезным, захлебнулось в мутной жиже, что скапливается лужами под железной койкой, потонуло в мерной капели, выцвело в больном жёлтом свете допотопной лампы, что раскачивается от неведомого ветра и заставляет тени плясать вокруг в изломанном танце.

Через некоторое время — час или день? — Хакс начинает узнавать в дребезжащих тенях знакомые силуэты. Хочет прогнать уродов, но голос его не слушается, срывается в свистящий шёпот, обрывается на полуслове — когда одна из навязчивых теней становится чересчур уж плотной. Широкой, цельной, до холодка по коже настоящей, чуть не до первобытного страха — живой.

Провод на потолке искрит и воняет палёным, лампа лениво качается к решётке и выхватывает из густого влажного мрака её глаза — он их ни с чем не спутает, они снятся Хаксу в кошмарах: таких же густых и влажных, громких, опасных. После них влажное подплесневевшее одеяло делается ещё отвратительнее. Но Хакс ведь не станет вытирать руки об одежду — не то чтоб Сопротивление озаботилось для него сменой белья. Конечно же, это кошмары, как ещё их назвать? А глаза только вступительная их часть. Возможно, он и сейчас спит?

Её глаза жадно впитывают и без того слабый свет, поглощают, как чёрные дыры. Хаксу кажется, что его поглощают вместе со светом, волосок к волоску, шаг за шагом: она стягивает с него кожу, палец за пальцем, свежует безо всякого лезвия. Это лучше, чем лазер, несравненно более совершенно, безжалостно, тошнотворно.

У неё глаза хищного дикого животного, непуганого, не знакомого с неволей. Глаза леса и той стихии, которую Первый Порядок давно подчинил себе и стёр с лица захваченных ресурсоёмких планет. Только где сейчас Первый Порядок? А стихия леса наступает вместе с ней, приближается к его клетке — стоит Хаксу только протянуть руку, и он сможет прикоснуться к ней.

Если будет достаточно быстр и выиграет время — сможет ухватить её за горло, придушить, услышать треск ломающейся шеи. Если на секунду оступится — возможно, это окажется его собственная шея, такая тонкая без слоёв военных шинелей и кителей, даже отросшие рыжие волосы не прикрывают её отвратительной хлипкости, и девчонке ведь ничего не ст _о_ ит…

Но она просто смотрит на него, и молчит.  
В порыве безумного, отчаянного вдохновения, какое озаряет лишь тех, кому уж нечего больше терять, Хакс дарит нежданной гостье свою лучшую улыбку — острую как лезвие его любимого кинжала — где тот сейчас? — и перекошенную, как рваная рана поперёк лица. Возможно, это её приободрит немного в этом затхлом подземелье. Напомнит ей, для чего она явилась.

Девчонка всё ещё молчит, а Хакс улыбается с неистребимым, озлобленным упорством, пока мышцы лица не затекают и не начинают ныть. Он не уменьшает оскала: посмотрим, кто ещё тут на самом деле дикое животное. Руки нервно скрючивает в неестественной хватке, тонкие аристократические пальцы по-паучьи напрягаются и торчат врастопырку, как диковинные крючья.

Она не скрываясь следит за его руками, по открытому крупному лицу вдруг пробегает тёмная волна, и Хакса потряхивает от яркого, голодного задора: что это было? Отвращение? Любопытство?

Сухожилия в ладонях натягивают истончившуюся бледную кожу, веснушки тёмными кляксами выступают, как пятна свежей крови, блестят под лампой, хочется не то смахнуть их, не то слизнуть, чтобы не отвлекали. Хакс тянется непослушными руками к решётке в немой, невысказанной просьбе. Ну же, ты же догадливая!

Он не может совладать с собой, смеётся хрипло, надсадно, без голоса, захлёбывается булькающим хохотом как кашлем, но сгибается пополам от внезапной боли в рёбрах, успевает заметить юркую маленькую руку с электрошокером и некрасиво бухается на мокрый пол в гнилостных пятнах.

Её рука — смуглая, пальцы небольшие, но цепкие, выхватывают его за плечо сквозь прутья решётки и несмело трясут. Улыбка застыла как приклеенная, Хаксу больно даже пошевелить губами — неужели же девчонка так этой его улыбки испугалась, что шмальнула шокером? На всякий случай? Какая опасливая, какая предусмотрительная.

Хочется забыться, воображая, как он по одному будет вытрывать эти смуглые пальцы, выламывать и дробить, начнёт с маленьких аккуратных ногтей, зубами будет их драть… Но по телу пробегают заблудшие остатки электрических импульсов, а вполне реальная и отнюдь не переломанная быстрая рука приводит его в относительно сидячее положение. Прутья слишком широкие, чтобы она могла просунуть к нему руки целиком…

…А он мог бы высунуть свои пальцы-крючья наружу, да только они его совсем не слушаются. Хакс клацает зубами — в гулкой тишине это выходит как-то по-особенному гулко и зловеще, резко мотает шеей в сторону своей гостьи — та отшатывается, выпуская его плечо, пропадает из круга света, спешно отползает от клетки. Хорошо.

Пусть боится его. Наконец-то живая, яростная мысль пронизывает его вязкое заболоченное сознание. Хакс улыбается этой живости радостно — со стороны, должно быть, даже и маниакально. Всё равно хорошо — хоть что-то живое, не сгнившее. Еле ворочая отвыкшим от разговоров языком — они его даже допрашивать поленились! — Хакс светски интересуется:

— Боишься? Что укушу тебя, как животное?

Конечно, он не укусит. Не дотянется. А месть была бы так сладка!.. Но девчонка слишком резвая — отскочит прежде, чем он сомкнёт зубы, а сомкнёт он с такой силой, что наверняка сам же их себе и поломает. Опасно.

Она придвигается ближе — всё ещё не достаточно, чтобы протянуть руку и придушить. В сжатом кулаке мелькает действенный маленький шокер — и это Хаксу кажется в дурном освещении, или костяшки её пальцев и впрямь побледнели?

— Ты и есть животное.

От того, как это сказано, Хаксу вдруг хочется совершенно по-звериному взвыть. Какой у неё внезапно низкий и обволакивающий голос, как гулко он резонирует в тёмном коридоре, как проникает под кожу, оглаживает… Да, да, конечно же, она права. Они сами довели его до такого скотского состояния — чем они тогда лучше так ненавидимого всеми их праведниками Первого Порядка, раз перенимают у них лучшие методы обращения с пленными?

Но Хакса всего скручивает таким чужим, непрошеным возбуждением, прошивает мурашками от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног — он буквально ощущает, как сами по себе пальцы поджимаются в спазме, распирая кожу сапог; как изгибается позвоночник, залитый жаром, отчего сам Хакс резко подаётся навстречу, впечатывается лицом в решётку и останавливается только тогда, когда треск шокера начинает слепить глаза.

Ещё совсем чуть-чуть, и она ударит его в лицо. Пожалуй, останется клеймо — что ж, вполне подобающая метка для военного преступника. Хакс не питает особых иллюзий относительно своей будущности и в полутьме подземелья старается максимально забыться, чтобы не изводить себя ещё и мыслями о неминуемой предстоящей казни.

Пусть же ударит. Как бьют животное, непокорное приказам своей укротительницы. Что-то внутри с грохотом разрывается между ушей, вторгается огромное и чудовищное — видимо, это он сам и есть, та незнакомая его часть, что выбрала такое неудачное время, чтобы выдраться, наконец, наружу, свободная от оков.

Иронично, что физические оковы при этом никуда не девались: Хакс почти готов зубами вцепиться в ржавые прутья решётки, чтобы перебить ощущение. Вот он приоткрывает влажный рот, тянется языком к грязному металлу… Девчонка отводит шокер от его лица, выключает. Это самого Хакса так трясёт, или у неё дрожат руки?

Он на пробу ведёт языком по железу, слизывая мокрое и шершавое. Чувствует, как из угла рта стекает тонкая ниточка слюны, не может не видеть, как заворожённо смотрит на неё девчонка, явно не зная, куда себя девать. Зачем, почему.

Хакс смыкает губы на пруте, чувствует под зубами опасную твёрдость — стоит только сжать челюсти, чтобы всё себе пообломать. Ловит ошалевший взгляд своей укротительницы — властный, и в то же время напуганный, и ему окончательно срывает резьбу.

Вдруг мучительно хочется прикоснуться к себе, срочно, немедленно, скорее же — но клятые руки как отсохли и зажили своей жизнью, всё ещё скрючены, напряжены, висят изломанными плетями вдоль тела.

Хакс ёрзает по полу, двигает плечами, ошеломлённый таким бунтом со стороны собственного тела, всегда столь верно служившего ему. Руки странно дёргаются, тело изнутри расшивает спазмами, будто сразу несколько шокеров с оттяжкой попеременно бьют его — в шею, пах, поясницу, промеж рёбер.

Не выпуская металлического прута изо рта, Хакс смотрит почти жалостливо, чувствует, как текут по щекам злые слёзы, молча пытается передать свою просьбу — унизительно до мелкой, яростной дрожи, но лучше уж так, чем словами просить эту ненормальную: «Прикоснись ко мне».

Она словно слышит его мысли, чёрный взгляд нечитаемый, не меняется, но смуглые скулы будто темнеют. Одной рукой она тянется к его растопыренным пальцам и мягко сжимает свою ладонь поверх них.

С изумлением Хакс чувствует, что его рука безвольно подчиняется, а пальцы, до тех пор острые и колючие, как проволока, вдруг повисают хилыми травянистыми стеблями. А рука у неё вдруг оказывается не просто тёплой — горячей до одури, обжигающей настолько, что явно останется ещё одно клеймо.

Второй рукой она накрывает прут решётки и губы Хакса, упрямо его сжимающие. Хакс дёргается и истошно воет, не разжимая рта, бьётся лбом о решётку, хочет рвануться, отвернуться, убраться прочь от её касания, заорать, как разбуженный от кошмарного сна. Выплеснуть всё из себя и выплеснуться самому.

Растревоженный, пробуждённый, Хакс неудержимо и тонко скулит на одной ноте, ловит губами дрожь её ладоней, упивается этой дрожью до тех пор, пока не может больше терпеть. Тянется свободной рукой к себе, но даже не успевает.

Она не видит, не видит пятна под слоями одежды — как хорошо, что на нём много одежды. Грязной, засаленной, перепачканной одежды — конечно же, за всей этой мерзостью не разглядеть ещё одной.


End file.
